حبي للحفظ
by PharaohIsis13EgyptianYaoiLover
Summary: Summary: M/M story. Don't like don't read. After the death of Al Mualim, Altair lost something very close to him. This 'Thing' he has no clue what it is, where it came from, and where it went. All he knows is that it's important to him and he needs to find it. He will go to all length to find it and keep it safe, but will he find it? Will he find out what it is?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Assassin's Creed or It's Characters. Someone else does, NOT me.

Main Pairing: Altair x Desmond.

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons/limes(Maybe), Violence, and might have mpreg and/or Character death.

A/N: Yeah, third story. I'm going to have a lot of updating to do now. But I came up with so many ideas for fanfic stories I couldn't help but make them all. I guess that wasn't a good idea, but I might be able to work it out. Grammar still sucks, hope you like the story. Have fun and enjoy! :D

~Awesomenessisheretospreadyaoieverywhere~

Altair sighed. It had been a few weeks since the betrayal of Al Mualim and the nine assassinations. In that same time it disappeared. The "it" would be the hum that had been in the back of his head since his failure in Solomon's temple. It was always there, through his assassinations, the reaquiring of his weapons, and his old master's betrayal. Then it disappeared like it wasn't there in the first place. Which brings us back to the present. Ever since it disappeared Altair has been unpleasant to be around. Altair realized too late that he relied on it to be there for support like it was during his redemption. He felt like he was missing a piece of his soul. 'Where did it go? Why did it leave? Will it return? What has happened to it?' passed through his mind thousands of times. He had grown too close to it during the time it was around. Altair sighed once again. He was starting to get a headache, again, over this. He had thought at one point to use the Apple but remembered what it did to Al Mualim. Unfortunately, those thoughts have returned and it has been tempting to try. It could answer many questions for him like What was it?, Why it no longer was there?, Why it was there in the first, and Why did it choose to appear when it did? but the apple could also do what it did to Al Mualim. Which brings up his current dilemma, to talk to Malik about this.

It turned out to be a very bad idea to tell Malik. The meeting mostly was yelling, throwing things, and threats. After Malik had calmed down they were able to actually talk without yelling or having interruptions from each other. Malik sat there calmly thinking about it before replying.

"Altair, I don't like this. It is not a good idea. Do you remember what happened to Al Mualim?" Malik commented earning a nod from his, now, hooded friend. "Then why do you want to use it if you know how dangerous it is?"

"Your going to think I'm insane if I tell you," Altair answered as though it was an all known fact.

"Tell me, Altair," Malik said in a slight threatening way.

"I feel like something is...missing. Before Al Mualim's betrayal I had felt a presence with me, but it is no longer there and it feels like I lost a part of my soul, Malik. I don't really know what's going on with me, all I know is that "it" is gone," Altair answered Malik waiting to hear what his friend had to say. Malik looked confused for a moment, sighing before asking.

"Could you tell me when this presence first appeared?"

"When we went after the artifact the Templars wanted in Solomon's temple," Altair replied looking at Malik.

"When did it exactly disappear?" Malik questioned Altair wanting to know as much as he could.

"...Around the time I became headmaster," Altair answered.

"So, not after you killed Al Mualim," Malik said earning a nod. "Hm, it was with you the entire time during your journey? It never left?"

"Only periodically, mostly between missions. And even then it always came back, it never came back this time and I want to know why. I also want to know what it is, who it is, why it appeared, and if it will return. I want to know and the only way I can think to get those answers is to use the Apple," Altair replied to Malik. Malik sat there thinking for a moment, closing his eyes.

"Altair," Malik began reopening his eyes, "What if the Apple is doing this? What if it's a trick from the Apple to get you to use? Then what?"

"...I already thought of that, Malik. I know it's not a trick from the Apple," Altair answered looking over at a nearby window.

"What makes you so sure?" Malik asked.

"I know it's not a trick, because it was there before I even went into contact with the Apple," Altair replied confidently looking back at Malik.

"...Are you sure about this, Altair? Are you sure it is a good idea to use the Apple," Malik interrogated.

"Yes, I'm sure," Altair answered, "If you would like, you can watch over me to make nothing happens."

"...I'll go. Just remember, I'm only going to make sure nothing bad happens that could endanger the brotherhood, not because I'm worried about you," Malik replied after a moment of thought. Altair laughed a little.

"Sure, you're not," Altair said with a smirk, which earned him a book thrown at his head. Altair silently laughed after he dodged the book.

"When will you try it," Malik inquired becoming serious again.

"...Tomorrow night, in my room," Altair replied standing up from the chair he had been sitting in. Malik nodded showing him the door.

"See you tomorrow night. I hope it goes as you want Altair," Malik said.

"I hope so as well, my friend," Altair answered walking away to his room, Malik closing the door behind him. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day' Altair thought before entering his chambers, 'I just hope it will be worth the trouble.'

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you like the first chapter. I waited to publish this after I published the second chapter for my third story. I luckily came up with a schedule for updates. My first story will have its newest chapter published first, then the second story, and last to the third. It will go like that for every story I make while writing a story. Well, gotta go, please favorite/follow and/or comment. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Assassin's Creed or its character. Someone else does NOT me.

A/N: Awesome is here to say, I got Chapter 2 up! Yeah! I find it strange, but this has the most favs out of all three of my in progress stories. That and I still don't have a single review for any of my stories except for one from my sister, who doesn't even like Yaoi and doesn't even have an account. Well, that is enough of my rambling. Hope you like the story so far and like this chapter. Have fun! :D

~AwesomesaysthatnoonecanbeatYaoi~

Altair sat in his room waiting for Malik. The Apple sat on a nearby desk, right where he left it after retrieving it. He sighed as he looked out the window that was close by, staring at the setting sun. There was a knock on the door before it was opened. He turned to the door looking at Malik, who looked worried and nervous. Malik looked over at the Apple that was located inside a box which had the lid opened.

"Are you sure, Altair," Malik asked one more time still staring at the Apple.

"Yes," was the immediate response from Altair. Malik sighed walking over to the bed and sat down. He looked over to Altair, who sat in a chair across from him in one of the corners of the room. He glanced at the Apple before saying anything.

"Any last requests or orders in case something goes wrong," He asked waiting for Altair's reply.

"...Only that you become Headmaster if something does go wrong," Altair answered his gaze going over to the Apple. Malik looked surprised at first then seemed to get over it. He followed Altair's gaze staring at the Apple as well.

"You know you don't have to do this," Malik said not taking his eyes off the Apple until Altair turned his gaze to him. He looked right back at him.

"No, I need to do this. Otherwise, my mind will never be at peace," Altair told him standing up. He walked over to the Apple and looked back over to his friend. Malik watched him intently, before giving him a nod to show that he was not backing out and he was ready. Altair picked up the Apple, then he was surrounded in white.

* * *

><p><em>Altair stood in a strange room. It was white with strange contraptions and other things in the room. He looked around to see a bed with a sleeping occupant. Altair walked closer to him, and looked around. '<em>I don't understand. How is this place related to..._'he stopped that thought when he noticed that in the back of his mind he could that presence again. He looked around for the source and when he felt his mind pull towards the man, he looked him over._

_'_He looks a lot like me_' Altair thought looking over him. If it wasn't for the few differences he might have mistaken him for himself, but in the future. It was quite strange to find out that the young man had the same scar in the same location as him. '_So, you were the one watching over me. I wonder why you left...'_his thoughts trailed off. He heard a whimper come from the young man and stared at him with a frown. The man looked plagued with dreams and seemed to be in pain._

_'What plagues you?' he thought looking over the room some more. He heard a hiss come from one of the doors he had seen earlier. He turned and took a defensive stance stood an old man in a white robe, he looked over to the man on the bed. Altair moved to block him from view but it seemed he was invisible. The old man walked into the room before saying._

_"Desmond, get up," the ma-Desmond groaned looking over at the old man. He glared ,his amber eye glowing, before slowly getting up, before collapsing on the bed again with a groan. Old man seemed to get impatient and something out the door. Two muscled men entered the room and picked Desmond up by the arms before dragging him out. Altair growled at them already not liking these people and hoping they all fall over dead. He followed them out the door before the door could close._

_The room he had entered also had strange contraptions and the walls were white. He quickly ignored it looking around for Desmond. He caught sight of him standing by a strange device that reminded him of a bed. The old man was standing by a women who stood on the other side of the device that Desmond stared at with distrust, misery, and...sadness. Altair did not like that Desmond was miserable and went over to examine the device. The old man was talking again but Altair ignored it._

_The device looked like it was supposed to rest someone. That confused Altair even more and didn't understand what the device was used for. He heard a sigh from Desmond and turned to look at them. Desmond was about to get on the device and Altair's immediate reaction was to not allow him to do so, until he knew what it did. Before he could drag Desmond away, everything turned white once again as he awoke._

* * *

><p>Altair bolted upright and realized he was on his bed. He looked around the room. Malik sat in a chair nearby asleep and the Apple lay on the ground. Altair stood up and walked over to the Apple. He picked it up and put it back in its case. He closed the lid turning to Malik when he heard a groan.<p>

"Good morning, Malik," Altair greeted. Malik waved his good morning off, rubbing his face with his hands. He froze, then jumped up and jerked his head so fast he might have gotten whiplash.

"Altair, your up," Malik said walking over.

"Yes, I think that's obvious," Altair answered dryly earning a glare from Malik.

"So, did you find what you were looking for," Malik asked.

"...Yes," Altair answered him.

"Well, what did you find out," Malik questioned.

"...A man was the presence that was visiting me." Altair replied. Malik gave him a look that said Need-More-Details, Altair told him everything.

"Well, did you find out what his name is," Malik asked.

"His name...his name is Desmond," Altair answered.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you liked. Will update as soon as I can. Please review. See ya! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Assassin's Creed or its characters, Someone else does NOT me.

A/N: Yeah! Chapter 3! I hope you like this story so far. I just realized that I forgot some words and other things in the last chapter. It should be fixed once this is published. I am having so much fun writing stories and updating. But I think I over did it on my profile. Oh, I published a new story. It's a pairing from Transformers, so check it out if you like. I hope you like this chapter. Well, that is all I can think to say. Have fun reading! :D

~Wozhenbang!~

"Des-muhnd? What kind of name is that?" Malik questioned with confusion.

"...I think his name is common where he is from," was Altair's answer as he sat in the chair he sat in before he used the Apple. Malik stood by the bed staring at him.

"And where would that be?" Malik asked. Altair thought for a moment before answering.

"I do not know. All I can tell is that he is not from this time," Altair replied. Malik looked at him strangely before he sighed and sat/fell on the bed.

"What makes you think that, Altair," Malik asked.

"There were strange devices that are not from this time. And they used a language I shouldn't have been able to understand," Altair answered. The last being a thought that came out.

"What do you mean they? and do you know what language they spoke," Malik interrogated. Altair sighed.

"There was more than one person I saw. I found out the man's name by an old man. There was two thugs and a woman in that building too. And the language, it sounded like Anglo-Saxon, but it was different," Altair answered staring out the window.

"Probably a language that has not been discovered, yet. So, you got what you wanted. What will you do now? Can we go on with our lives now?" Malik commented absent-mindedly and questioned.

"...I didn't get all my answers Malik and I...I want to get Desmond out of there," Altair said. He turned to Malik and looked him in the eye. Malik was completely baffled and stared back at Altair.

"How are you going to do that, Altair? I don't see how you can and ,might I add, that is a stupid idea," Malik argued. "Why would you go and help him? What if he doesn't need it? And where are you going to take him?!" Altair just watched him as he said these things. He thought for a moment before giving a reply.

"I don't know. I don't know," Altair said looking out the window once again. Malik sighed. He watched Altair for a moment before leaving the room. When the door shut Altair turned to the Apple. 'I will find a way to help you Desmond. I will, I promise.' He thought as sat there.

* * *

><p><em>Altair looked around at his environment. It was white with a mist or fog surrounding him. He was greatly confused. 'This reminds me of when...' His thoughts trailed off. He swiftly looked around to see if he was returning ti see Desmond, but nothing changed. 'I don't understand. Why am I here? What could-' His thought was halted when he saw a figure standing a ways in front of him.<em>

_He watched the figure for a moment before walking closer. It looked to be a young woman, but most of here face features were blurred. He could make out that the woman was quite beautiful and she wore a smile on her face. _

_"Hello, Altair," The figure greeted still smiling._

_"How do you know my name?" Altair questioned as he watched her cautiously. _

_"I know everything about you Altair," was her answer. Her smile never leaving._

_"Who are you?" Altair asked. Her smile still did not waver as she answered._

_"I'm a friend Altair," Altair was about to say that was not what he asked, but was interrupted. "No more questions Altair. This is not why I brought you here," She said as she stared him down._

_"Where would here be," Altair asked._

_"A place between time," was the simple answer. "I brought you here for you want to help the boy named Desmond." This got Altair's attention immediately. _

_"How will you help me," he questioned suspiciously. The woman smiled at him still. _

_"I can free him from his prison," She answered him. He looked thoughtful for a moment._

_"What is the catch," He asked her._

_"That is not the question you should be asking. If you want to know then you must ask the right question," she said as though he should know this. He thought about it for a moment before asking the question he believed she wanted to her._

_"How will you be able to get him out of that place," She seemed pleased with the question._

_"I will transport him to another time," She answered him. _

_"To another time? Will you be bringing him here," Altair asked her hopefully. Her constant smile became a sad one as she answered._

_"No, not in this time. In another," Altair glared at her. _

_"And why not? Where would you send him?" Altar asked with anger._

_"I cannot bring him into this time, but you will see him," She answered calmly. Altair was greatly confused._

_"Why can you not bring him here," He questioned._

_"He is not met to be brought to this time. He is to come before now. It was planned for him to be here during the time Al Mualim was headmaster," She replied. Realization clicked when Altair heard this._

_"You mean, I will meet him before the fall of Al Mualim," Altair said. She nodded._

_"Yes, you will. It is time for you to go," She told him. Altair looked around and noticed everything around him was starting to fade._

_"Wait! When will you send Desmond back through time," He asked before everything faded. The last thing she said was._

_"When you wake up."_

* * *

><p>AN: Ohh, plot twist. Bet you weren't expecting that. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and I will update when I get the time. See ya! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Assassin's Creed or its characters. Someone else does, NOT me.

Warnings: Language. I forgot to add that one. Silly, silly me.

A/N: Ya! Chapter 4 is up! I hope you liked the last chapter. I thought it would be quite interesting if the story line had a twist. I'm playing Assassin's Creed again so I can write this story and make it perfect. I am sorry if I happen to change tenses as I'm writing, but I'm just trying to write this story. I hope you like this chapter. Have fun! :D

~IamawesomeandIlikeyaoiSoyaoiisawesome!~

Desmond new something was off. He went to his "room" and went to bed. He woke up to find that he is standing on a roof in a place that looked just like Jerusalem. From what he could tell, sometime in the ca 1191, during the time Altair and Al Mualim were around. What was really bad was that he wasn't in Altair's body. He was in his own body with no Altair nearby. Which was probably a good thing.

He was happy that Vidic wasn't around but he was panicking.'Why was he here? Is it the Bleeding Effect? A glitch? or his imagination?' His thoughts raced with many different scenarios that did not help with his problem. He kept looking around for anything that may show he really isn't here but did not find anything.

"Hey, you! You are not supposed to be up here!" A guard shouted drawing his bow. Desmond squeaked, in a 'manly' way, and jumped. He turned to see a guard about ready to shoot. He froze for moment before taking off in a random direction. He ended up falling onto a large group of guards as he had fallen from the roof. They turned to him angrily before shouting "Assassin!".

Desmond jumped up and ran as hard as he could with 15 to 20 guards behind him. It wasn't helpful that more guards joined in and archers were shooting at him. He dodged two arrows but got scrapped by four of them and hit in the shoulder by one. The pain proved that he had to really be here or they upgraded the Animus and put him in it while he was still a sleep. The last thought was not likely since he is a light sleeper. He was not paying attention so ended up running right into a water carrier which caused him to stumble and fall.

He swiftly got up barely missing a sword. Oh, why did the world hate him so?

* * *

><p>Altair watched as a young man barely escaped a sword that had nearly cut him into two. He wasn't in a happy mood, as the presence he had been feeling since Solomon's temple had disappeared before he entered Jerusalem. It made him feel quite frustrated and empty. He watched as the man took off in the direction he was standing. When the man ran by him, he froze and turned to where the guards where running to chase him. 'It couldn't be' he thought as he stood there but it was.<p>

When the man had run by he felt a pull, not only that but he felt _that_ presence. The presence that gave him support during his first four assassinations. He stood there for a few minutes in shock before taking off after them. 'Can't have him die before giving me some answers,' Altair thought as he climbed up a building and followed the sounds of yelling. He just hoped the stupid kid didn't get himself killed before he got there.

* * *

><p>You know what is worst than being chased by guards? Being chased by 50 guards and your Ancestor that you happened to run by. How Desmond knows Altair is chasing him? He happen to see him running along the rooftops, and happened to be quite helpful as he took out any Archer that happened to see Desmond running from...<strong>67<strong>** fucking** guards! Ugh, Why! Desmond turned a sharp corner and oh, wow just his luck, ran into about 7 guards who immediately took out their swords. It seemed that had been picking on a citizen so he was doing something right.

He took off in another direction as now 74 guards chased him. He jumped on some boxes and started running on the rooftops. Only 15 of the guards were able to climb up. Thank God for that, but he now was not as protected from archers no more. Which was proven as a arrow almost hit him in the head. That just gave him enough encouragement to run harder and faster.

He looked back to see that only 5 guards were chasing. He smiled happily but his happiness was soon gone as he slammed right into a huge guard with 5 others. Desmond gulped as the big one brought out his weapon to attack. Desmond tried to look for a way out but he was trapped. He glanced back at the huge guard to see that it was being lifted up to attack. Time seemed to slow down as he saw it start to descend he closed his eyes tightly. 'Well, I guess this is the end' was his last thought before...

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. If you think that there was too many guards, I would like you to know this came from personal experience. Of course it got to 80 guards but I decided to not do that many. That would make it too cliche. If you guys have some things you would like in the story just send me a comment and I'll see what I can do. If you think the chapter is too small, well I planned to stop it at this moment but I had not gotten to 1,000 words, so I added a few things here and there. I will update soon. See ya! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Assassin's creed or its characters. Someone else does, NOT me.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry this is late, but I haven't had time to work on my stories. I'm lonely so, my sister will being talking too during my Author notes. Yeah! She doesn't have a Fanfiction account, so I will call her by her nickname, Blood Mistress or maybe Shade. Have fun! :D

~Youcanlovewhoeveryouwantnooneshoulddecideforyou~

_Desmond gulped as the big one brought out his weapon to attack. Desmond tried to look for a way out but he was trapped. He glanced back at the huge guard to see that it was being lifted up to attack. Time seemed to slow down as he saw it start to descend he closed his eyes tightly. 'Well, I guess this is the end' was his last thought before..._

~Start scene now~

Before he heard clashing swords, a grunt, and a growl. He opened his eyes to see Altair standing over him in a defense stance and the big guy tumbling backwards. Before the guard could balance out, Altair jumped up and killed him. Desmond just sat there stunned for a moment as Altair sized up his opponents. When suddenly Altair is in front of another guard and cuts him down. The guards took out their swords and charged at Altair as Desmond snapped out of his stupor. Desmond look toward Altair ,who only had two enemies left, before taking off in a random direction leaving Altair behind.

* * *

><p>Altair took out the last two before taking off to chase down the mysterious man. He was a fool to think he could escape the great Altair I'bn La Ahad. He jumps across building to building and dives off into a haystack when Desmond tries to crawl down. Altair walked up behind Desmond ,before he turned around after finally reaching the ground, and held him against the wall.<p>

"Now that you have been caught, you will answer all of my questions. Understood?" Altair commanded earning a nod. He flipped Desmond around so they were face to face. He was shocked about Desmond's appearance ,now that he got a good look at him, but overcame it shortly.

"Who are you? and where did you come from?" Altair started his interrogation. Desmond looked scared and panicked but Altair didn't care.

"Uh-h...m-my name is Desmond," Desmond answered the first question before stopping. Altair brought out his hidden blade and had the tip of it brush the skin of Desmond's neck. He gulped before continuing. "A-and I uh...I'm not from around here," Altair snorted.

"That's obvious. Now tell me where you are from and why you look just li-" Altair was cut off by a shout. He jumped up quickly and took out his sword as a guard lunges at him. Desmond quickly took the distraction and ran off. Altair quickly dealt with the man and looked around. He growled when he noticed Desmond wasn't there before taking off to find him.

* * *

><p>Desmond was trying to find a place to hide before Altair found him. And he knew he had to hurry, for it would be easy to spot him in the crowd because of his attire. He doesn't want to end up skewered by his own Ancestor. He quickly looked around and cheered inside when he saw a haystack nearby. He quickly went over and made sure Altair was nowhere in sight before he jumped in.<p>

He kept watch for Altair as he sat there. He was hoping maybe he lost him after 10 minutes of waiting, but caught sight of him stealthily and quickly. Desmond stared as Altair stopped and looked around the area. When his gaze swept over to the haystack, Desmond eyes widen and held his breath. Altair stared for 5 more minutes before walking away, which caused Desmond to relax and sigh with relief. After making sure that he was gone, he started to crawl but was pulled back in. His surprised squeak was muffled by a hand covering his mouth.

"Did you really think you could get away from me, Des-muhnd," Altair whispered in his ear. His eyes were wide as he tried to figure out how Altair found, but was cut from his thoughts when Altair dragged him out of the haystack. A piece of cloth was tied around Desmond's head to cover his mouth before Altair swiftly tied his hands together as Desmond struggled but not succeeding in escaping. The next thing Desmond knows, Altair had thrown him over his shoulder and climbing up a ladder. He sighed and stopped his struggling, for now.

* * *

><p>Malik was standing in the Assassin's bureau waiting for the fucking Novice to show up. He wasn't happy that Altair had to come here a second time and it didn't help that several guards were killed, indicating Altair is here and causing problems. He sighed and put on a scowl when he heard someone jump down into the bureau. He turned around to greet the novice, but stopped when he saw the man over Altair's shoulder.<p>

"Altair, you idiot!" He shouted his face set in a snarl. Altair just looked at him before dropping the man that let out a grunt. Altair crossed his arms before he glared at Malik.

* * *

><p>Isis: I hope you liked the chapter. It took me forever to make. I tried to make it longer but it was better this way.<p>

Wolfy: Ya it "was better this way" *Rolls eyes*

Isis: *Pouts* Your so mean, sis. I did my best to make this chapter longer it just seemed right to end it there.

Wolfy: Do you have any other chapters that end like this?

Isis: *thinks really hard*

Wolfy: You look constipated.

Isis: *Glares* To answer your question, I believe I did.

Wolfy: Did people like it?

Isis: *Looks proud* Yes!

Wolfy: *snickers* Prove it.

Isis: Fine, but let's end this Author note.

Wolfy: This is an author note! *Eyes widen in terror*

Isis: *Rolls eyes* Update soon, please review. See ya! :D

Wolfy: Do the readers actually read this?

Isis: I'm awesome! *Strike a pose* So of coarse they will read mine!

Wolfy: *Stares at her like she is an idiot*


	6. Chapter 6

Isis: Yay! Finally got the next chapter up. Don't you think I did good, Sis? I'm writing 4 stories and I seemed to get them all updated around the same time. So, I think I'm doing well.

Wolfy: I don't know and I don't care. I don't care, I love it, I don't care, I love it~

Isis: *Wacks Wolfy*

Wolfy: *Whimpers and rubs bruised spot* You hurt me. *Sniffles with teary eyes*

Isis: Just do the disclaimer.

Wolfy: I own nothing but my cookies! *Munches on cookies*

Isis: *Sighs* Do it right.

Wolfy: *Mumbles before picking up ears with an idea* I know who can do it! *frolics out of room*

Isis: No! Wait! Don't get- *Hears screaming and yelling* Merda.

Wolfy: *Enters room with half naked Desmond* Here he is!

Desmond: What the hell! *Tries to cover himself* What is wrong with you!? Did you not see that I was busy!

Isis: *stares*

Wolfy: You were doing the nasty. *wiggles eyebrows with a perverted grin* But we need your help this is very important! People could die because of this!

Desmond: What is it? *Groans annoyed*

Wolfy: *Takes serious look* We need you to do the DiSCLaiMer! (Isis: *mumbles* I could of done it)

Desmond: *Annoyed tick shows on head* You stopped me because you wanted me to do the disclaimer!?

Wolfy: Of course! *Smiles cutely with puppy eyes* Pweasssssseeeee...

Desmond: *groans annoyed...again* ALRIGHT! Isis doesn't own Assassin's Creed OR It's characters. Can I go now?

Isis: *Goes to reply but half naked angry Altair comes in and ,after tossing Desmond on his shoulder, leaves.* You know I hate you sometimes, Sis.

Wolfy: I know! :D

~WhyWolfywhydoyouhavetodothesethings~

A grunt had made itself known when Altair had dropped Desmond. He glared at the elder who had his arms crossed and was glaring at...Malik? well Desmond thought that was his name. He watched the two intently as he sat there.

"You idiot! Don't you remember the creed?! Don't harm an innocent and don't compromise the brotherhood! You just brought an unknown man into my bureau and when Al Mualim finds out you'll-" Malik was cut off by Altair.

"There will be no reason for you to tell Al Mualim," Altair told him calmly. A angered tick appeared on Malik's head.

"You expect me to keep this a secret?! I will not! You are supposed to hunt down and assassinate Majd Addin! No, you instead grab some stupid kid without an explanation and expect me t-," he glared heatedly when he was cut off.

"It won't be a secret for long. I just need you to watch him while I go kill the tyrant. I already got the information on where he will be and when. When I'm done, I'll take him with me to Al Mualim," Altair told him. He personally didn't know why he would do that. He just wanted the information the kid obviously knew. He had a bad feeling about what was going on, something was amiss. This kid showed up wearing strange clothes and has a strange accent, and he felt familiar. Malik seemed to have notice that something was going on too, since he starred at Desmond confused.

"...Alright. I'll babysit him, but you better finish this assignment fast or so help me," Malik threatened with a glare. Altair secretly smirked before he nodded. A sigh was heard from Malik and a mumble that was barely heard, "Getting to old for this shit." Which almost caused Altair to laugh. But that was not like him so he just smirked.

* * *

><p>Desmond glared at the elder as he sat across from him. He was no longer tied but he knew not to escape. Well, he might be able to when Altair left, though he might expect that. Hmm, he'll think about the details later, right now, he'll just glare at the one who caused this conflict. The elder was staying the night and would be leaving in the morning. And the worst part would be that the elder kept staring at him. It was very uncomfortable.<p>

"Hey! Stop staring! You look like some cat that just found a new play thing," Desmond shouted. He glared when he saw Altair's lips twitch into a smirk. He was laughing at him! "Oh, don't you laugh at me!" That just seemed to make it worse, which caused an annoyed tick to appear on his head.

"Altair doesn't laugh," Malik said from the counter. Desmond glared at him as Altair watched them as he ate.

"Yes he does," Desmond says,"You just don't pick up on it."

"I'm an assassin, I would be able to tell if he laughed or could have the ability to laugh," Malik deadpanned. Desmond rolled his eyes and glared at Altair for smirking again.

"He does laugh, see," Desmond said pointing at Altair. Malik shook his and rolled his eyes.

"And I see he is not laughing," Malik replied. Desmond glared once again.

"He's smirking, meaning he is internally laughing at you but thinks he's too superior to you to actually laugh. He might even be thinking, 'oh look, he is making a fool of himself. I shall laugh at their stupidity but not so they can hear me. They are too low to know they are amusing'," Desmond said with his best Altair impression. Malik had burst out laughing, and a glance toward Altair showed that the male was scowling but the upward twitch told him he found it funny too.

* * *

><p>Malik watched the kid intently. He seemed to have relaxed during the conversation they had earlier. The kid reminded him of his brother. He sighed sadly, he missed his brother. Altair couldn't have done anything and he knew that, but it wouldn't have happen if the other hadn't have-. Another sigh, he glanced over to the two. Altair was watching him before he turned back to staring out the skylight as Desmond called it.<p>

"You know, where I come from, people don't actually take the time to look at the stars," Desmond commented startling Malik. Altair glanced down toward the boy and Malik watched the interaction.

"Oh, why not?," Altair asked glancing back up at the beautiful night sky.

"I guess for different reasons, I was always to busy to take the time to. When I was little and lived back with my parents and would watch the stars all the time. Then again, where I lived was not a city. When I grew up I moved and where I live you can't see the stars very well, so people easily ignore them," Desmond explained the best he could. He wasn't sure if he did a good job, but he knew everything he said was true. When he got captured by ABSTERGO the first thing he realized he missed was the stars and the moon. He wanted to see them again, well guess it came true.

"Why can't they see them?" Malik asked before Altair could. Desmond glanced over to him.

"It's because the city is too bright. You can't see the stars that well for the lights fade them away. And even if you saw them, you'd most likely ignore them," Desmond answered. Altair and Malik both frowned, where could this kid have been from? Desmond turned to his side to go to sleep as fatigue from the day came crashing over him. Malik turned to go to his own bed, Altair watched him leave before his gaze landed back on Desmond.

He knew the boy has a connection to what he had been feeling since Solomon's temple. He just has to wait until he either gets the information or finds out. He took another glance up at the sky before lying down to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Isis: Sorry it took me so long to update. The awesome me was busy updating all my stories and school work.<p>

Wolfy: Nah, she was just lazy~ Ouch! *Rubs bruised area that Isis hit*

Isis: You deserved that.

Wolfy: Wahhh! No I didn't!

Isis: Yes you did.

Wolfy: I was just being honest! *Sniffles*

Isis: Shut up. I need to say bye.

Wolfy: Okay~ Bye I'm going to hang wish D. *Cough* dick *Cough. Skips out of room*

Isis: *Sighs.* Please review and I will update as soon as I can. See ya! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Isis: Okay, this is going to be an exciting chapter. I have had it planned for awhile and the way this chapter goes made it so I had to end the other chapter so early and quick. Sorry about that, I plan to make all the rest of the chapters around 2,000 or more words now. This chapter didn't quite make it that far, but the next chapter will. Hope your happy about that!

Wolfy: I bet they are happy as can be.

Isis: Are you being Sarcastic?

Wolfy: No and I like to eat unicorns.

Isis: So~ Yes. -.-

Wolfy: *No comment*

Isis: *Sighs* If you were not going to say anything why did you type 'No comment'?

Wolfy: 'Cause I feel like it. *Does amazing dance while drinking milkshake*

Isis: *Sighs* Your a retard. *Takes sip of strawberry milkshake* Don't own nothing of Assassin's creed.

Wolfy: Oh, my G-O-S-H! I can hear someone screaming in the other room! And what's with all the *sighs*?

Isis:...

Wolfy: Wait I think I know what is going on here. Desmond and Altair are-

Isis: No! Stop! Start the story! Start the Story!

Wolfy: Why? I was just gonna say that they are torturing someone. No biggy.

Isis: You liar!

Wolfy: Oh, I love that game! Lets play Liar! Also known as BS- Baloney sandwich!

Isis:...Onto the story!

~Wolfyisaweirdo~

Altair finally left for his assassination, which gave Desmond the perfect opportunity. Last night was fun and all, but he couldn't stay here. He was pretty sure being here already did something that changed future events, and he was sure something bad would happen if he was to be taken to Al Mualim. A shudder ran through his body at the thought of that man, that man felt evil and dark every time he came into range with Al Mualim. He never understood why, but he might find out...if he can escape that is. He sat on the cushions that he slept on last night, Malik watched him from inside. He tried making conversation to distract the man to stop watching him.

It didn't work very well, or at all for that matter. He looked back at the skylight, the only exit he can use. He wasn't sure if he could climb up the wall like he could when he was Altair, but that doesn't mean he won't try. The cities alarms went off which caused both Desmond and Malik to jump in surprise at the sudden noise. In the corner of his eye he saw Malik at the ceiling, he was distracted. This was his chance! He quickly left to his feet and ran up the wall high enough to grab a ledge. He heard Malik curse before he started after him. He quickly climbed up and pulled his body up out of the skylight.

He gulped up some air before he got up on his feet. He had to hurry, Altair will be quick on returning back and he didn't want to get caught again. He scanned the area before taking off, he just hoped he could evade Altair long enough to get back home.

* * *

><p>The Alarms had startled him when they had gone off. He was hoping for a little bit more peace. He scowled at the ceiling, imagining it was Altair. That was a huge mistake on his part. He heard the scraps of someone and quickly turned around. The kid was trying to pull himself up and trying to escape. He cursed and yelled at the boy. He went to grab him before he completely left but didn't make it in time. He cursed ass the boy stood before running off. Altair wouldn't be happy about this. He walked over to the counter, he couldn't go after the kid.<p>

He couldn't climb up with only one arm, and he couldn't leave until Altair returned. He sighed, times like this made him wondered who was the real Novice. Him? Altair? and now he could probably add Desmond to that list. That kid had no Assassin's skills or training at all, but look. Here is one who had both and he escaped easily. He stood back in his spot waiting for Altair to return. He wondered what Altair would do when he found out. Probably go after him, and that would be a good idea.

The kid knew about them, he could be used for information. He glowered at the thought, he actually grew to like the kid a little. Sure, he only been there for a day, but the kid's personality was refreshing. He scowled at the entrance, next time Altair needed someone to babysit, he won't do it. He would never do this again. Though, he wouldn't have mind if it was different circumstances. His thoughts kept drifting off, so he shook his head. The rest of his waiting was filled with impatience and anger toward Altair and worry for Desmond.

* * *

><p>He made sure that no one saw him this time. When he found a alley with no one in sight, he quickly jumped down. It was short enough for him to jump down without hurting himself. He quickly grabbed some cloth and hoped he blended in more than he originally did. It would suck just to escape to be captured again.<p>

He walked through the streets, only getting a few stares. He was getting a lot of the guards attention. He tried to act as if he had done nothing. A shout and guards running after him ruined his chances and he bolted. 'I should have just stayed with Malik,' He thought distantly.

* * *

><p>Altair jumped down into the bureau, he looked sharply toward Malik when he didn't see Desmond. He walked over into the building, still not seeing the other man, he slammed his hands on the counter. Malik looked up at him, he was glaring heatedly at him. He sighed before he shut the book he was looking through and put it away.<p>

"Where is he?" Altair asked as calmly as possibly. Malik was turned away from him, putting the book back in its place. He lowered his hand when the book was securely in place. He sighed before he turned and answer.

"Not here. Don't know where he went off to," Malik informed him. Altair growled angrily at the one armed man.

"Your an Assassin! How could you let him get away!" He shouted angrily as he got ready to go after the kid.

"Hey! That kid is actually very smart! He could probably become an Assassin with the way he thinks and acts! He ran when I least suspected it!"Malik shouted while he glared at the other Assassin's back. It wasn't his fault he didn't know the kid was so clever. Altair just turned his head and glared before leaving. Malik sighed once again, it seemed he sighed a lot lately. Hopefully, Altair will find the kid, but something tells him this kid will just cause trouble everywhere he goes. Something is going on and it involves Desmond. He reached for his book to continue to work, he had to wait for now. He might eventually find out what's so special about Desmond.

* * *

><p>Altair growled as he left the bureau. He couldn't believe Malik let Desmond get away. Although, Desmond is quite clever and could escape him in the right scenarios. He glared at his surroundings and decided he'll find Desmond the easy way. He turned on his eagle vision and quickly scanned the surrounding area. He growled when Desmond was no where nearby and quickly went off to find him. Never know what the kid got himself into.<p>

* * *

><p>Desmond had no idea what to do. He was exhausted, but every time he found a good hiding spot another group of guards would see him before he could hide. His guess was that he had around the same amount of them chasing him like before. Why did he have to be a trouble magnet?<p>

"Eeek!" Embarrassingly, a shriek left his mouth as he was nearly impaled in the head by an arrow. He quickly got out of the range of the arrows, right now he would have preferred to be back at the bureau. He turned a corner, but did not notice the figure standing in wait. He felt a hard hit on the back of the head before everything turned black as he passed out.

* * *

><p>Altair pushed the archer off the edge, killing him effectively. He quickly jumped down into a hay pile before running off in the direction he saw Desmond escape to. He growled when he saw Desmond crumpled on the ground with a few guards standing around him. One of them saw him. Before he could warn the others, a throwing knife was thrown at him hitting him right between the eyes.<p>

The others jumped back and pulled out their swords as the man fell backward dead. He quickly disposed of them before walking over to the man lying on the ground. He was breathing, but he had some blood on the back of his head. Altair sighed as he picked the man up, this kid is going to be the death of him.

He tossed the man onto his shoulder before heading back toward the bureau. He wondered what Malik reaction would be when he got back. He was still disappointed and angry at the other, but he knew the kid was clever. He was just being a hypocrite. He found a ladder a quickly scaled it, he had a long was to go before he got back to the bureau.

* * *

><p>Malik sat back as he watched the other Assassin. He got back a few minutes ago with the kid. He just finished cleaning up the dried blood from the head wound. He couldn't find any other wounds on him instead of a few bruises and scratches. So, he should be fine. Altair was giving him the silent treatment or was just ignoring him. He sighed, Altair just kept staring at Desmond with a confused and slightly worried expression.<p>

He bet that Altair didn't even know he was showing so much emotion. He'd probably glare at Malik before going back to staring. They were going to stay the night before leaving for Masyaf tomorrow. He hoped everything will go well with Al Mualim, he is starting to get a soft spot for the kid. He walked into a separate room to get the two some food before they went to bed. It wasn't a good idea to go to sleep on an empty stomach.

* * *

><p>Isis: I hope you liked. Thankfully Wolfy's asleep.<p>

Wolfy: Zzzzzzzzz~ Cookies~ Zzzzzzzzz~

Isis: So, please review and hope you like how the story is going. I think I made Desmond too much like a Damsel in distress, but it's too funny like this. Plus I like torturing him. Well, see you next chapter. Bye! ^-^


End file.
